


Alien on the Swingset

by PaisleyWraith



Series: Paisley's Alien [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: Out and about, Kenny introduces his alien fake-maybe-boyfriend to one of his pals and they have a quick chat before the researcher gets to see Kenny's 'medical issues' firsthand.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: Paisley's Alien [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184594
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle had insisted the paint come off before they left the house. He walked at Kenny’s elbow, hands in his pockets, spine straight and looking completely unbothered with walking around a planet he wasn’t familiar with. 

Kenny stretched, draping an arm over the redhead’s shoulders. He shot him a bright grin when he glanced at him. He drew the boy closer, until they were walking directly next to one another. 

He was so freakin cute. And so indulgent. He hadn’t even complained about Kenny wanting him to come hang out with one of his friends. And that was after making him a breakfast. Indulging his wish to see Kyle in his alien-makeup-stuff. He could honestly get really used to being spoiled like this. 

Kenny kissed Kyle on the cheek, immediately letting him go to hop over the fence into the next yard. 

“Ken!” The researcher called after him, rounding the fence to the gate when the blond showed no signs of stopping. 

“Stan’s home,” Kenny called over his shoulder, hopping up onto the lower level window and beginning his ascent to the second story. “You’ll like him.”

“You could knock,” Behind him, Kyle’s voice reached him with derision. “Or call him.” 

“Not as fun,” Kenny braced himself in the window outside Stan’s room, banging on the pane. “Stan! Meeting at the park! Come meet my boyfriend!” 

The blinds shot up and Stan nearly jumped backwards. The brunet gave him a side look before looking down at his own front lawn and seeing the well-dressed boy watching Kenny like a hawk. 

Stan met Kenny’s eyes and pointed down at him. 

“Yep,” He knew Stan could hear him just fine through the glass. “Cute, isn’t he?” 

A smile cracked his friend’s face and he let the blinds fall, Kenny swung back out of the window and scaled downwards until it was safe to drop. 

Kenny shot Kyle a winning smile, heart thudding in his ears. Due to exertion, perhaps, but he was also watching Kenny with this soft kind of smile that gentled his grouchy little face. He sidled back up to him, wanting Stan to see him attached to the redhead’s hip first thing. 

His old childhood friend stepped out of his house, taking in the two very thoughtfully.

“Hey,” He said, and Kenny took it from there. 

“Stanny-boy, meet Kyle,” He totally forgot what last name Kyle was using and blanked hard. “My- he’s my boyfriend. Came in from the east coast.” Maybe he should have just let Kyle talk, he’d only been half-listening when the other was talking about where he was supposed to come from. He switched gears. “Kyle, this is Stan. One of my best buddies since literal birth.” 

He got a quick smile from Stan at that, and Kyle politely reached out his hand like a 50-year-old executive. Stan took it, also politely, and Kenny suddenly realized Kyle might not even know how to socialize like a kid. Young adult. Whatever. He probably never had a chance, did he? 

“Nice to meet you,” Kyle said, still in a polite but distant tone. His eyes, however, tracked Stan carefully with the gaze of someone who looked after humans as a specimen first. “I’m in the next house over, actually.” 

“Seriously?” Stan let go of Kyle’s hand to glance over. “I saw someone bought it.”

Kenny nudged Kyle with his hip and the boys began walking out back towards the park. 

“I moved in a couple days ago,” Kyle walked with a steel spine and didn’t look at Stan while speaking. “With my family. It’s nice to be nicer to Ken.” 

“Wait, so you’re actually like dating-dating?” Stan hopped ahead a couple steps to walk backwards, missing the chain link fence by inches. “Kenny, I thought you were joking!” 

“What?” Kenny blurted, and Kyle actually laughed. “Rude!” 

“It’s not _rude_, you sounded like you just liked him!” Stan shook his head, walking ahead once again. “I thought you were kidding around.”

“I’m dating him,” Kyle’s cool manner defrosted somewhat at the admission, “Kenny is my boyfriend.” 

The blond’s heart just about turned to mush. He gently nudged him with an elbow, affectionately, grinning over at Stan. “He made me breakfast today and everything. You should get this kid to cook for you, dude, he’s a wizard.” 

“It’s nice to have a house with a large kitchen,” The redhead surveyed the nearly-empty park. “I love cooking.” 

“I don’t, much,” Stan said, moving to sit on a stationary and extremely chilly merry-go-round. “I go out to eat a lot. It’s a problem.” 

“I need to cook more,” Kenny said, plopping down next to Stan. “I usually just end up microwaving something or throwing food in the oven for a half hour.” 

“That’s not healthy,” Kyle sat alone on the swings, legs crossed at the ankle. 

“Not everyone is a freak about nutrition, my dude, thanks,” Kenny flopped backwards, feeling the chill of the merry go round through his clothes. 

“I’ll just take back my offer to cook for you, then.” 

“Don’t!” Kenny laughed. “I’m a starving little waif. Please don’t refuse sustenance for a poor child, Kyle.” 

He heard a soft scoff and smiled, stretching as Stan shifted next to him. 

“You going to school?” He asked, “Or do you go to college on the East Coast?” 

“I graduated early, actually,” The alien said easily. “In psychology. I’m taking a season to recover from all of that.” 

“Ugh, I wish I could,” Stan groaned, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair. “I hate school. I’m so fucking tired all the time but I have to get into my field now.” 

“What’s your major?” 

“Cyber security.”

“Okay, so you went with something with a lot of future growth, good for you,” 

“Maybe. I don’t know, man. I just want to be out of school.” 

“I get it,” Kyle admitted. “I’m glad to be away from my hometown. Too many negative things came from there.” 

“Oh yeah,” Stan said, heartfelt. “I can’t wait to leave here. Good for you, dude. Feel any better about it?” 

“It’s been better,” Kyle’s voice was softer. “A lot better.” 

Kenny’s gaze flit between the two boys. Stan was relaxing, finally, and Kyle looked casually disinterested until he noticed Kenny staring at him. 

He smiled, too-green eyes crinkling slightly. He tilted his head slightly, giving Kenny a meaningful look he didn’t understand at first. 

Stan moved slightly and that’s what made Kenny lift his head slightly to see the approaching boys. For the first time in ages, his heart jumped in absolute delight at seeing his kinda-friend Eric Cartman approaching. 

Oh hell yes. Kenny’s grin just about split his face. He bounced up, brushing his dirty jeans off to wave to the two. 

Butters Stotch waved back, his melancholy expression brightening just slightly. 

“Ugh,” Stan said, but Kenny was so ready for this. 

“Hey guys,” Cartman’s voice carried easily. “What’s going on?” 

“Hangin out,” Kenny said, watching as Cartman parked himself on a bench and Butters shifted by himself on the edge of the playground. “Talking about school.” 

“Uh, school.” His only-kind-of-friend picked paint off of the bench. “I’m working with the mayor’s office, did you hear that Kinnie?” 

“Yeah,” He was trying to figure out how to insert his news into the conversation. “Sounds cool.” 

“You’re not going back, are you, Kinnie? Still haven’t been to college?” 

“Still working,” Kenny said easily. “I might go back at some point, might not. Depends.” 

“Who’re you, anyway?” Cartman had stopped listening to outright stare at the newcomer and ruin any good segue Kenny could think up. 

“That’s Kyle!” Kenny jumped in before the redhead could even speak. “He’s a psych major, new to town. Also we’re dating.” 

Cartman scratched his cheek uninterestedly. “Everyone takes psychology, huh? Why you decide on coming out here?” 

“My family moved out here,” Kyle was watching the two new boys carefully, still eerily still. “Seems nice. Cold.” 

“That’s Colorado for you,” Stan muttered, suddenly sullen. 

Butters wasn’t saying anything. Kenny leaned to the side, trying to catch his eye, but he wasn’t speaking or looking at anyone at all. 

He looked over the boy. He looked exhausted. What happened? 

“Leave ‘im alone, he’s sulking or something,” Cartman was trying to get Kenny’s attention back. “Want to hear about my internship?”

“No,” Stan grumbled under his breath, rubbing his face. 

“Huh?” The brown-haired boy looked over at him sharply. 

“What are you guys out here for?” Kenny tracked the conversation to another topic, quickly, Stan was beginning to get sad and Kyle was staring at Cartman with an unreadable expression. Said boy looked at Kenny nastily. 

“What, are you the only ones allowed in the park?” He asked, settling back against the bench. “You claim this place as your new home, Kinnie? Gonna set up camp out here?” 

“Relax,” Kenny drawled. “I’ll send you an eviction notice.” 

Time to leave. Kenny nudged Stan and stood, reaching for Kyle’s hand to help him up like a suave romantic bastard. “Almost time to go, guys. Ready?” Maybe they’d go find a place to eat or something. This conversation was stale and suddenly no one else was talking. Time to go. 

Kyle wasn’t looking at him. He was staring at Cartman. Something tingled in the back of Kenny’s neck, something that said something was wrong. Kyle was ignoring him. 

“Hey, Kyle?” Kenny sweetened his voice. “Ky?” 

Cartman’s attention was back and he took in Kenny’s posture. He looked at Kyle, who met his eyes with something like defiance. 

“Are you actually dating him?” He asked incredulous, and Kenny clearly needed to re-evaluate his personality if everyone thought the same thing of him. 

“Yup,” Kenny said at the same time Kyle gave an icy “Yes.” 

He looked down and Kyle’s jaw was tight. Seriously, it was time to go. 

He grabbed his arm and hauled him up. Kenny was stronger than he looked and Kyle staggered out of the swing, startled. 

“Let’s go, boys!” Stan was already up and ready to leave, and Kenny wrapped an arm tight around Kyle’s waist. “See you guys!” 

He didn’t hear what Cartman’s question was but Kyle was still seething. Kenny could feel him trembling. 

“What’s wrong?” He didn’t understand. The researcher was livid and Kenny didn’t know why. He made sure they walked behind Stan, who now had his hands in his pockets and was quiet again. 

“Do you know what he was thinking.” Kyle’s voice was low, words forced out. “About you.” 

Kenny’s jaw dropped. “Wh-You were mindspeaking with him?!” 

“It’s not SEX!” Kyle’s voice raised and Stan whirled around with a half-amused-half-mortified expression. 

Kenny covered his mouth, trying not to laugh uncontrollably. He was horrified but also intrigued also. 

“And it wasn’t even mindspeak,” Kyle hissed at him. “He was projecting so fucking loudly I could’ve heard him from home. I’ve never heard anyone with thoughts so fucking loud before!”

“Shh, babe, don’t let Stan hear you,” Kenny tried to soothe and Kyle poked him in the chest. 

“Do _not_ call me babe,” Kyle looked back over his shoulder to send a scathing look back to the park. “Kenny, he’s horrible.”

“Everyone’s horrible, welcome to South Park,” Kenny paused as Kyle actually took his hand. Squeezed it gently. Awh. 

He rested his head against Kyle’s soft curls, heart fluttering as Kyle didn’t protest at all. He wondered if he could convince the alien of some snuggles sometime soon. 

Stan was pretending to be minding his own business, which was great of him, but Kyle gently nudged him away a moment later. At least he looked more relaxed. 

“Why don’t you tell me what exactly happened later?” Kenny’s blue eyes sparkled as he drawled the last word. “Alone.” 

Kyle was fighting a smile and pulled Kenny back along the trail with him. Stan was smiling as well, shoulders dropping from their tense hold. 

“You heard from Butters lately?” Kenny called over to the brunet as they stepped back onto the sidewalk. “He looked kinda down.” 

“Not really, no,” Stan walked alongside the two now, hands still in his pockets. “We don’t talk.” 

Stan didn’t really talk to anyone, though. 

“Cartman’s a fucking dick,” Kyle suddenly said and Kenny raised his eyebrows as Stan laughed. 

“Yeah,” He said as they stepped into the street, “Pretty awful if you got that vibe this soon into knowing him.” 

“Hard to miss,” Kyle mentioned, and suddenly Kenny’s world slowed. 

He froze, hearing the words and sounds around him muffle suddenly. No, he couldn’t move. He was lying on the ground, couldn’t move his head. He could see glares of light, feel blood pooling in his chest, in the back of his throat. 

He tried to speak, blood spattering his lips, gargling as he tried to choke the blood up. 

Kyle! Kyle was holding him, Stan had been walking on his other side—what happened? Were they- He couldn’t breathe anymore, he was choking- 

Kyle’s face was above his, blocking out the light. His expression was analytical.

Cold. 

Kenny’s flailing heart was sinking. Bright, frightened blue eyes met unbothered green. Him too. He couldn’t breathe. 

Kyle didn’t care. Look at him. Kyle didn’t care. He wasn’t trying to help. 

What’s his face, actually. Kyle wasn’t even his name. Wasn’t his- 

The researcher was sitting next to him, had to be, watching Kenny choke on his own blood and suffocate with slight interest and no concern whatsoever. 

Kenny’s lungs burned. His vision blacked and he wished this were one of the deaths he got to hang around for afterwards. 

Confused, unsure of what happened, he let go earlier than he usually did. Get this over with. See what happened later. 

Kenny died quietly in the street, a redhead sitting cross legged at his side and avoiding the blood pooling under the boy as he brought out a clear glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning always felt so slow. He felt trapped, wishing things along faster and never getting anywhere. No matter how many years went by, he was stuck in sheer terror and pain for days until things were right again. 

Kenny collapsed onto his own bed, bouncing lightly and sprawling. 

He was so tired. It would be one thing if dying meant he’d come back refreshed and anew, but it never did, especially lately. He was more and more drained and fed up each time. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take and remain somewhat sane. 

God, his body fucking ached. Otherwise he’d consider breaking into Kyle’s house and annoying him about what happened. He hadn’t heard anything about him in days. 

Most likely he didn’t remember. Just because he believed Kenny didn’t mean that he wasn’t under the curse also. But maybe he’d believe Kenny if he told him about it. 

No, not tonight. Tomorrow, after work. Kenny wondered what would happen if he moved out, when he had responsibilities he couldn’t put on autopay for his family. Life just sucks. 

That was the last coherent thought he remembered having. 

He was suddenly strapped down, held tight, bright lights in his face. He felt like he was being slowly constricted, like a mouse in the coils of a snake. 

Kenny jerked against the restraints, trying to get anything at all to move. His limbs, his shoulders, head, he had no leverage to move from. 

The blond was taking quick breaths. Look around, take it in, floating black orbs were connected by wire to various parts of his body. Black walls, built on a curve rather than angles, familiar and chilling. 

He was on the research station. Kenny jerked left, then right, trying to rip himself free. He moved his feet, trying to kick anything free in order to get leverage. He couldn’t speak, unsure whether it was his own sudden terror or the attachments. 

The doors opened, he heard the professional click of boots. A pause. 

The restraints snapped away and Kenny jumped off the bed, 

“Relax,” Kyle said sharply, blue swirls back on his face and glass in hand, “You’re fine. I didn’t hurt you.” 

“That’s!” Kenny couldn’t even finish that. He touched his own chest, startled to find himself wearing baggy black clothing of an unknown fabric. 

He pulled at it, it smelled sterilized and chemical. 

“Are you smelling your shirt?” The alien sounded bewildered and Kenny wasn’t in the mood. 

“Shut up, I’m abducted and confused,” Kenny smoothed it back over his chest, “I can’t believe you fucking-”

“Kenny,” Kyle’s professional tone was dropped, “Stop freaking out. You’re not hurt.” 

Kenny grit his teeth, turning around and taking a second. 

He didn’t normally flip his shit. Calm the fuck down. He did not want to talk to the kidnapping bitch. 

“Put me back!” Kenny snapped, turning around suddenly and shooting Kyle a glare to rival the infamous redhead’s. “Don’t just yank me out of bed, dipshit. Give a guy some warning!” 

“I thought you didn’t mind,” Kyle scoffed, obviously unwilling to back down. 

“You know I sleep _naked_ sometimes, right?” Kenny felt gratified when Kyle blushed up to his ears. “What if you beamed me up and I had everything on display, huh Scotty?” 

Kyle looked furious but also seemed at a loss for words. Slowly, Kenny looked back down at the loose black shirt and wide-legged black pants he was wearing. 

“…Uhh…” Kenny’s brain was buffering, trying to sort through the delighted horror and sudden jump in hormones. “Hmm.” 

“Let’s not talk about it,” Kyle said quickly, suddenly _very_ interested in his tablet, “Everything I do is professional and for research reasons, I’m ‘on the clock’, so to speak.” 

Kenny leaned back, against the bed, crossing his arms. He waited, head tilted, and Kyle finally seemed to regain his composure. 

“So,” He spoke rapidly, “You were struck in the street.” 

“Yup.” Kenny didn’t smile. “Sure was.” 

“Stan and I were unharmed, in case you were wondering,” The researcher continued. 

“Figured.”

“It’s actually very remarkable,” Kyle looked up, lips curling, “What happens to you. You’re good as new, technically. You…you’re rebirthed. Like a new human being. And you are, technically.” 

“Good as new,” Kenny muttered, but waved Kyle off when he looked over at him. No need to be a bitch. 

“Technically,” The researcher’s too-green eyes were nearly glowing. “You’re not the same person who died last week. Your body isn’t the same one you had before.” 

Kenny bounced his foot, quickly, staring down at Kyle’s shoes. The blue strips lining the fabric seemed to pulse light. 

“And yet, you retain memories…the personality…can you remember dying?” 

“Yeah,” Kenny’s drawl snapped, jaw set. “I fuckin’ remember, thanks for checking.” 

Kyle looked up, like Kenny had sprouted a second head. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“What’s-” Kenny couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “What the fuck do you think?! Yeah! I fucking remember fucking dying! It fucking sucks! It hurts like fucking hell and it’s horrible! I don’t wanna hear that I’m not the same person! I don’t wanna hear that I’m actually dying but not being allowed to die!” 

“Hold the fuck on,” Kyle said, straightening like he was ready to fight, “One second. You agreed to this,” 

“Shut up!” Kenny didn’t have a good retort. “You don’t fucking understand. You’re dealing with sensitive shit!” 

“You’re a goddamn phenomenon,” The alien argued, “And I’m treating it with respect! It’s amazing!” 

“I can’t _die_!” Kenny snapped, stepping forward to pull himself up to his full height, “You can’t even possibly understand!” 

Somehow, he knew what was happening before it fully did. Kyle’s gaze became fixated, and Kenny felt that slow press against his brain. 

Look, any other time, he’d admit he was developing a kink. He liked the feeling, the knowledge that Kyle could see whatever he liked, and liked whatever he saw, but right the fuck now he was pissed. 

GET

THE

FUCK 

OUT

Kyle stumbled backwards, dropping his slate. “OW! You fucking asshole!” He clutched his hands in front of his eyes, teeth grit. “Fuck!” 

Kenny stared, still. 

“You could just say _stop_,” Kyle snarled, “God fucking-” He rubbed his forehead, taking a little walk in a circle before sending Kenny a truly scathing look. “Honestly?” 

Kenny meant to pick at his shirt and pull the collar over his lips, a tic left over from childhood, but started at the weird fabric again. 

“So, if we can not take my brain out of my head and punt it across the room,” Kyle snipped, “Do you want me to sympathize or not?” 

“You can fucking ask before you look,” Kenny met his tone, “Not just take yourself a good little peek whenever. But I guess you like taking peeks of things I didn’t say was okay to look at, huh?” 

The redhead recoiled violently. The flood of absolute guilt in his expression was quick and absolute. 

“I’m sorry,” Kyle’s heels clicked together as he straightened. “Kenny, that is absolutely not-”

“Stop, I was just pissed,” Kenny tried slamming a stopper on that immediately, “I didn’t mean it. I’m just dumb.” 

“You are not dumb,” Kyle’s voice gentled, “At all. I thought it was a good idea.” 

“Yeah, well…” Kenny lifted a shoulder, “It wasn’t.” 

“Alright,” Kyle was now staring at him like he was about to have a breakdown, and Kenny squirmed. “Yes. I- yes.” 

Both of them shifted, Kenny scratched the back of his neck. 

“Look, I don’t…” Kyle bent down to pick up his glass tablet, “Know you. Very well. Or at all, actually.” 

Kenny shrugged again. 

“And you don’t know me,” The alien continued, “I can be tactless.” 

“Yeah,” He couldn’t help a half grin at that, “Could say that.” 

“Shush,” Kyle was now smiling also, “Just know that I am genuinely sorry. I overstepped my boundaries. I apologize.” 

“Alright, just…you don’t know me really well, alright?” Kenny shifted foot to foot, “I do better if you drop it.” 

“Okay,” Kyle watched him carefully, “And I’ll be more mindful of your feelings. I got wrapped up in this shit for a moment.” 

“You’re definitely into gettin’ into my intimate parts, eh?” Kenny clearly didn’t know Kyle very well either, because the boy flinched. “That one was a joke. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Ugh,” Kyle was starting to look tired. “Okay. Would you like to hear more or no?” 

He sounded different from when he first came in and Kenny wasn’t exactly sure if that was a negative or a positive. “Yeah.” 

Kyle was still watching him closely. 

“Dude, seriously, just go,” Kenny shrugged. “I’m fine. Just freaked me out a little or something. No big deal.”

The researcher set his jaw but continued. “Okay. So no, I don’t know why it happens.” 

“Cool,” Kenny grinned crookedly, “Surprise.” Fate wasn’t going to be that nice to him, Kenny knew this. The world despised him. 

“Shut up a second,” Kyle flipped his tablet, “I _have_ however, deducted that this is not specifically an Earth thing. That’s why I needed you to not be wearing clothes from your planet. It was fucking up my sensors.” 

Kenny tried to catch up. 

“Hold on,” He said, “So first of all, wild that I could be some kind of alien. Secondly, you actually did strip me?” 

“Kenny, be serious for one goddamn second,” Kyle’s voice was earnest. “There’s something really weird about this.” 

“I think I’m more serious about it than you think,” Kenny drawled, “So don’t say that ever again. And yeah. I know.” 

“Ken,” Kyle stepped into his space, too-green eyes startling and unblinking, “There’s something very old going on here. It isn’t…it’s alien to me, but it’s alien to here, as well. I can’t understand what I’m seeing. It’s nothing like anything I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“The fuck are you talking about,” Kenny couldn’t follow. “How do you know? What about it is alien?” 

“Look at me,” Kyle reached for his hand, holding it gently by the wrist and then sliding his hand into his palm. “You and I are different species. But we exist within the same galaxy and share extreme similarities. We come from different planets but with similar cultural structures. You understand that part, right?” 

“Yep,” Kenny’s eyebrows raised. “Not hard to grasp.” 

“Alright,” Kyle was getting worked up enough that he ignored Kenny’s tone, “But. You are almost as alien to this planet as I am, and still a complete alien to me.” 

“I’m a fucking alien?” Oh god, that made such sense. Did he come from a race of immortal, incredibly unlucky and dashingly handsome alien beasts? 

“No,” Kyle hesitated, “Yes. Ah. What was your definition of ‘alien’ again?” 

Kenny looked between Kyle’s eyes, mind blanking. 

“Okay, let me try again,” Kyle gently pressed his hand against Kenny chest, voice soothing, “You are human. Biologically. Your neuro system operates as human also. But there is something here that isn’t even on the Earth. I know I’m doing a terrible job of explaining, Ken, but I don’t know how to explain it to someone who doesn’t know what I do.” 

“I know I’m biologically my mother’s kid for a fact,” Kenny attempted to catch up. 

“And I can run a DNA test, but I’m sure your father is biological as well,” The redhead ran his thumb over his solar plexus gently, “It’s not in your genes. Your body is unremarkable.” 

He couldn’t help a grin at that, even in his distress. “Ouch.” 

A smile finally quirked onto Kyle’s lips as well. “I was getting trace amounts of something else that isn’t organic to this planet. Or this-” He cut himself off. “Give me some time to make it more understandable for you. “But there is something I can _see_, at least. Everything else is absolutely invisible. Your body is brand new. Again.” 

“Again,” Kenny murmured. “So. I get a brand new body every time. I just…I’m just the same person.” 

“Your brain holds all of your memories, experiences, talents,” Kyle stepped back again, holding the tablet in both hands again, “But there’s one thing that concerns me. A lot.” 

Kenny waited, watching. 

“You’re under a lot of stress,” The researcher’s lips were pressed together tightly. “Your brain is traumatized.”

“Not surprising, I guess,” Kenny folded his arms, sighing. “It’s…not any kind of fun.” 

Kyle nodded, flipping his glass tablet again. 

“Sorry, again,” He tried, and Kenny cut him off. 

“I am 100% serious when I say drop it,” He had to sound annoyed if that made Kyle shut his mouth. “I’ll forget it, I promise. Stop.”

“Not that,” Kyle reiterated quickly, “Not just that. I’m sorry I don’t have better information for you.” 

Kenny shrugged. “Honestly, it’s more than I’ve ever had before.”

The alien lifted a shoulder, still irritated. “I’ll have something better for you soon, I promise.” 

“Thank you.” The redhead’s gaze snapped back up at that, “I’m not kidding. Thanks.” 

A smile, a real one. 

“Of course,” His haughty voice was warm, “Thank you for continuing to trust me.” 

Kenny said nothing in reply to that. 

“Would you…like me to send you home?” Kyle asked, eyeing Kenny, “Or would you like to look around a little, first?”

Oh, no choice there. 

“Show me around!” Kenny smiled, “Not gonna lie, I’ve been thinking about that observation room.” 

“Easy,” Kyle gestured him ahead. “Let’s go look.” 

Kyle rested his hand against the small of Kenny’s back, as if he was trying to make a move. Doing so after actually managing to piss him off was bold. He was lucky Kenny got over shit quickly.

So he let him, walking next to the researcher as they walked back up to the wide room with the view of earth and stars. 

Kyle let Kenny walk ahead, didn’t even protest when he leaned against the glass to look. His whole town, underneath him. Still dark and quiet. 

Did anyone notice that he wasn’t there? Obviously not when he was dead, but—Kenny wondered if anyone noticed at all, sometimes. People were bound to start moving on, soon, being older. What if he really couldn’t leave town? 

He almost asked Kyle. Almost. But really, he didn’t know him. He was attractive and he liked him, and they were sort of dating? But this wasn’t…easy. None of this was easy. 

Kyle stood so close his shoulder brushed Kenny’s arm. He was looking over the town also, with detached interest. 

“I liked your friend,” He mentioned, eyes flitting over the town. 

“Stan’s the man,” Kenny said cheerfully. “But let me hear more about _Cartman_.”

Kyle’s light smile turned to a scowl in a second. 

“Tell me,” Kenny’s bright smile almost hurt, “What’s something he was thinking that pissed you off so bad?”

“What didn’t he think,” Kyle sneered, arms tightly crossed. “He was so fucking loud. Almost telegraphing his stupid thoughts to everyone who could listen. He thinks you’re trash.” 

“Unsurprising,” He immediately replied, “Give me something better.” 

“He thinks we’re fucking.”

“Not offensive. I’m flattered he thinks you’d let me take alien dick. What else?” 

“He doesn’t like your family.” 

“I know that. Keep going.” 

“He enjoys making you unhappy. He was thrilled the whole time.” 

“You know, I was expecting something way worse than that,” Kenny mused. “I’m really disappointed, babe.” 

“I didn’t get specific, it just sucked,” Kyle rubbed his forehead. “It fucking hurt and I was about to clock him.”

“That’s pretty hot,” Kenny nudged him playfully, “But don’t pay attention to him. It doesn’t bother me. Little does, dude.” 

“But I managed to piss you off?” Kyle raised an eyebrow, eyes sharp. 

“Don’t. Start.” Kenny wasn’t going to get into it. 

Kyle said nothing else, but he continued to stare at Kenny from a short distance. Unnerving. But pretty. It was bad topic, but the kid was…sweet. He didn’t dislike him, he honestly didn’t.

“You know, I can tell you’re not human because your eyes are really weird,” Kenny blurted out the first thing he thought. “Way too green.” 

“You know,” Kyle said, smug, “I thought the same thing. Too blue.” 

True. He wasn’t right, either. I mean, he always knew he was wrong, but it was wild to have that agreed with. This whole situation was crazy. 

“Ready to go?” The alien asked gently. 

“I guess.” What a stressful night. He had a lot to think about and he’d really rather be alone to try and puzzle it out. 

“Okay.” Kyle motioned for him to sit. “I’ll send you back. You can sleep some before morning.” 

He was absolutely not going to sleep. “Thanks, man.” 

Kyle crouched in front of him, reaching for both his hands. He squeezed them, looking Kenny in the eyes. 

“I’ll ask before I just rip you from your home,” He said, “I’m sorry I was excited about something that bothers you. And I’m going to figure out what this is.” 

“Anything else?” Kenny joked, squeezing his hands back. 

“Yes,” Kyle smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

And without a kiss this time, Kenny immediately blacked out. 

Less than ideal, everything about that.


End file.
